corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Reda
Reda is a proud and aggressive Rahkshi of Dodge, one of the Gothic siblings that also includes The God Twins and Thurisaz, though much younger. Appearance Reda’s armor is primarily a deep plum color across her back, limbs, and torso with subtle hints of white and burning blue eyes. Her back is lined with runic patterns with embedded Reda symbols (��) just over her shoulders. Her spines have been reduced to a single, low rail down her back, professed to improve her mobility. Her short, yet athletic suit serves the same purpose. Personality Still and meditative at rest, quicksilver in combat, Reda is a force to be reckoned with, and she knows that perfectly well. Her strategies, in battle and in life, rely on trickery, misdirection, and a full use of her dodge powers to stay out of trouble. The only thing matched by her combat prowess is her massive ego. She knows she is better than any other, be they Rahkshi, Toa, or Makuta, and one day, she would love the chance to beat all three. For now, she’s content with earning those levels to ensure her victory. Not that she couldn’t win anyway. She has an odd habit of whistling whenever she can, including in battle. Occasionally she’ll chime in with a whistle or crack from her whips. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Dodge, Reda has incredible speed and reflexes beyond that of another Rahkshi. Relationships She hates Pyle with a passion, blaming him for her loss in the seventh assignment. Bio When she was first spawned by the Makuta of Stelt, Reda felt insecure and alone. She was a “runt of the litter,” and generally looked down upon by her peers. That is, until one of them dared to believe they could push her around. Almost without thinking, Reda avoided his blows, and the fight soon ended with him on the ground. Few dared to confront her after that, and Reda’s ego grew explosively. It was only a matter of time before she heard of the exploits of her siblings in a far away school and determined to seek them out as the only ones who… might compare to her. Reda found herself at Corpus Rahkshi in the beginning of the Seventh Assignment. As she promoted herself by threatening to crush those who do not ally with her, Booger and Luffy approached and were promptly turned away. Booger ran to Sliver and Zas'ma in an attempt to get them to force Reda to let him join, while Luffy attempted to hold her and got kicked for his efforts. Pyle approached to reproach his brother, and suggested Reda join him and Waiata instead, which she accepted. Slif soon completed the team, and they were teleported into the maze with Waiata as their VIP. Slif proposed he shelter Waiata with his elastic body, an idea Reda initially scoffed at but eventually agreed to. Pyle decided to do some "scouting," intending to sell out his team to the first group he came across. Reda told the others to stay put before chasing after him. However, she took a wrong turn directly into an infected Nui Jaga. Despite her best efforts, she was overcome by the Rahi, suffering a horrible loss in the assignment. Fortunately Vigilem approached, offering a spar to burn off some steam.